The present invention relates to a novel quantization method for use in an image compression system.
The actual data compression in image compression is achieved at the quantization step of the overall process. The principle behind the forthcoming JPEG international standard is to transform the spatial dimension (pixel data) to a series of 2 dimensional discrete cosine transform coefficients. It is these coefficients that are quantized in software or hardware and subsequently encoded to achieve actual compression.